


Одно и то же

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Декорации меняются, но игра, в которую они играют, остается прежней.





	Одно и то же

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Silly Sally <3  
> для fandom Professional Killers 2017

— Ты знаешь, что мне это не нравится.

Аделин появляется на пороге его комнаты недовольная и злая. Впрочем, Слэйд уже давно не видел ее другой, а последние две недели по большей части проходят в штаб-квартире. Они сталкиваются каждый день, они работают вместе, и Аделин плавно достигает точки кипения. Ее держит в рамках только прагматичность.

— Ага. Твое шоу. Я помню, можешь не повторять.

Она отлично считывает его «мне плевать» по тону.

— Если ты развалишь мой проект, Слэйд…

Аделин огибает кровать — единственный предмет мебели помимо шкафа, которым Слэйд озаботился, — и подходит ближе, вплотную.

Если бы он был поэтом, то сказал бы, что в лунном свете она выглядит еще прекраснее. Или что злость придает ей особое очарование. Слэйд с силой сжимает кулак, подавляя неуместное желание поднять руку и провести пальцами по щеке Аделин, очертить подбородок, контур губ. Просто прикоснуться.

— То что?

Если Слэйд начнет перечислять все уже имеющиеся на счету Аделин попытки доломать — или оборвать — его жизнь, это затянется на ближайший час. Сколько из них были настоящими, а не игрой — совсем другой вопрос.

Как ни странно, Аделин не начинает новый виток старого скандала.

— Я не уверена, что из этого выйдет толк, Слэйд. В таком формате. — Аделин опирается на подоконник, окидывая взглядом улицу.

— Детям просто нужна практика. Пара кризисов планетарного масштаба… и они научатся.

Они говорят об этом так, словно цель проекта — сколотить очередную команду малолетних супергероев. Без подвоха и двойного дна.

— На самом деле, я должен поблагодарить тебя.

Простые слова даются с трудом. Самые простые вещи всегда давались ему сложнее всего, но теперь он пытается учиться заново. Пусть и далеко не всему.

Честно говоря, Слэйд до сих пор не верит, что остался жив. Просто на это не рассчитывал. А в итоге получил от судьбы, в которую никогда не верил, второй шанс. И возможность, пусть временно, но быть рядом со всеми, кто ему дорог. Никем из них не движет любовь к нему, конечно, никто не доверяет ему ни капли, но это лучше, чем ничего. Мотивация — до определенного момента — не имеет никакого значения.

— Должен.

— Спасибо.

— Я делаю это не для тебя.

Какая новость.

— Я знаю.

«Мне плевать».

— Но не могу не признать, — Аделин поворачивается к нему, расправляет складку плаща на его плече, — белый тебе к лицу.

Она ведет ладонью выше, невесомо касается шеи у края униформы, гладит за ухом, а потом запускает пальцы в волосы, чтобы вынудить наклониться вниз, и целует Слэйда.

— И в первую очередь, — выдыхает он, когда нехотя отрывается от губ Аделин, — сейчас ты пришла за этим, а не за разговорами о работе.

— О. Твой хваленый прокачанный мозг снова в действии. — Аделин сама льнет к нему, стоит Слэйду заключить ее в объятия, гладит его по плечам. — Будь добр. Просто заткнись.

— В прошлый раз, чтобы пригласить меня на романтическую встречу на кухне, ты попыталась убить мою дочь. Неплохой… шаг вперед.

— Все мы чему-то учимся, — Аделин пожимает плечами и позволяет Слэйду увлечь ее к постели, а потом толкает его, опрокидывая на спину, и седлает его бедра. — А сейчас я могла бы перерезать тебе горло.

Не могла бы.

— Значит, мне не зря показалось подозрительным отсутствие драки в качестве прелюдии.

— Однажды, — мягко, почти нежно говорит она, интимно выдыхая ему в самые губы, — я тебя убью, Слэйд.

— Мне часто это говорят.

Целовать Аделин — особенно в те секунды, пока она позволяет себе чуть расслабиться, быть уступчивой и обманчиво мягкой — куда приятнее, чем вести пустой диалог. Они проговорили все это десятки раз.

— Руки, — недовольно командует она, когда Слэйд снова обнимает, гладит по спине.

Последних восьми лет оказалось недостаточно. Ему — чтобы разлюбить, ей — чтобы перестать ненавидеть. Предшествовавших двадцати — с лихвой хватило, чтобы выучить друг друга наизусть.

И Слэйд прекрасно знает, что это — не совсем те игры, что ей по вкусу.

— Ах да. Твое шоу? — он скалится насмешливо, перехватывая запястье Аделин, когда она тянется взять его за горло, целует ладонь и трется об нее щекой. А потом отпускает и демонстративно закладывает руки под голову. — Если ты так настаиваешь… Допустим, что мы договорились.

Аделин больно кусает его в шею, запускает руки под униформу и царапает коротко стриженными ногтями низ живота, отчего Слэйд невольно едва различимо вздрагивает.

— Это читерство.

Можно подумать, у него не стояло и без этого.

— Просто заткнись.

Аделин раздевается быстро, излишне торопливо. Слэйд неотрывно наблюдает за тем, как она резко дергает молнию куртки, расстегивает ремень, сбрасывает одежду на пол, заводит руку назад, чтобы расстегнуть бюстгальтер. Сам — пока Аделин избавляется от нижнего белья — так же торопливо отстегивает плащ, снимает перчатки, стягивает через голову верх униформы.

— Мы, кажется, договорились, что ты будешь лежать смирно. — Аделин прижимается к нему вплотную, кожа к коже; мазнув губами по шее, ставит засос, после — жестко давит ладонями на плечи, опрокидывая назад, и Слэйду стоит огромного труда продолжить подыгрывать, не прикоснуться.

— Презервативы во втором кармане слева.

— К черту, — Аделин фыркает, почти ласково гладит его по шее и груди. — Что еще ты таскаешь на поясе?

— Шумовые гранаты и мятные леденцы.

Слэйд чуть приподнимается, чтобы Аделин было проще сдернуть его штаны вместе с бельем до середины бедер, рвано выдыхает, когда она опускается на его член. Аделин медлит несколько секунд, закусывает губу, чтобы сдержать выдох, сильно упирается ладонями Слэйду в грудь.

Она и без исцеляющего фактора выглядит куда моложе своих лет. Все такая же подтянутая, гибкая, красивая до безумия. Пара седых прядей в волосах — единственное, что выдает возраст, но не портит ни капли. Ей идет.

У нее новый шрам — от пулевого ранения — на плече, которого не было еще год назад, когда они трахались в последний раз. Слэйду хочется коснуться его губами, проследить пальцами старые отметины, но он только медленно выдыхает и смотрит неотрывно.

Аделин приподнимается, а потом снова полностью — мучительно медленно для обоих — насаживается на член Слэйда, прикрывает глаза. Раньше, десятки раз в такие же моменты, он садился на постели, обнимая ее, гладил по лицу и долго целовал. Это ощущается все еще настолько привычно. Хочется думать, что Аделин и самой сейчас не хватает его прикосновений.

Она двигается плавно и неторопливо, мерно дышит, закусив губу, и упрямо не открывает глаза, чтобы не поймать его взгляд.

Слэйд никогда не был терпеливым человеком, вся его выдержка, вся способность выжидать были результатом упрямства и принуждения самого себя, во имя чертовой работы, и только лишь. Сейчас его терпения хватает в лучшем случае на пять минут. Не то чтобы он когда-либо действительно умел играть по чьим-то правилам.

Он опрокидывает ее на постель, мягко подминает под себя, вжимая в матрас. Никаких возражений не следует. Только короткое, почти довольное «ублюдок», после которого Аделин сама крепко обхватывает его за шею, прижимаясь еще сильнее, царапает по спине, стоит ему снова — так же медленно — вставить до упора.

Второй толчок — чуть резче. С третьего Слэйд берет плавный, быстрый темп, и Аделин негромко стонет ему в плечо, сама пытаясь податься навстречу.

— Ненавижу тебя, — ее голос звучит абсолютно искренне. Так же искренне она подставляет под беспорядочные поцелуи шею и ключицы и почти нежно ерошит Слэйду волосы.

«А я тебя люблю».

— Что не слишком мешает тебе продолжать со мной трахаться.

Она целует его вместо ответа, долго, жадно и излишне порывисто.

У Слэйда плохо получается скрывать упоение, с которым он гладит гладкую кожу, целует бледные следы старых шрамов, сильно сжимает пальцы на бедрах, прикусывает припухшие от поцелуев губы Аделин. В постели быть искренним всегда удавалось лучше всего, пусть это и давно стало излишним.

Она снова коротко стонет и выгибается, когда Слэйд надавливает и мягко потирает клитор; а потом она кусает его в шею, пользуясь тем, что ускоренная регенерация уничтожит любые следы на его коже за считанные секунды.

Аделин до боли стискивает пальцы на его плечах, когда кончает, коротко ругается и обмякает. Расслабленная, податливая и открытая. Слэйд целует ее за ухом, скользит губами ниже, легко поглаживая по щеке, замедляет темп. Сам кончает ей на живот немногим позже, сильнее упирается рукой в постель, чтобы не рухнуть сверху, пытается перевести дыхание.

Стирает салфеткой сперму с ее кожи, поправляет остатки собственной одежды и, сев на край постели, потягивается.

— Сигареты.

Слэйд достает пачку, торчащую из кармана ее форменных брюк, находит зажигалку и протягивает все вместе Аделин. Никакой благодарности, конечно, не следует.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

До него доносятся смешок Аделин и шорох ткани, когда она накидывает на плечи его плащ, прежде чем прислониться к его спине, потом — щелчок зажигалки. В воздухе плывет запах табачного дыма, и Слэйд на секунду почти жалеет, что восемь лет назад бросил курить.

Аделин по-прежнему прижимается к нему — растянуть близость еще на несколько минут куда проще, если не смотреть друг другу в глаза, — и молчит.

— Неужели хочешь остаться до утра?

Даже если бы она и хотела…

— Ни в коем случае.

Не то чтобы Слэйд ждал другого ответа.


End file.
